1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a closure mechanism for preventing inadvertent release of tennis balls from a storage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tennis players often utilize a considerable number of tennis balls during practice sessions, especially in the repetitive hitting of tennis balls delivered by an instructor or practice machine. Specialized storage containers have been disclosed for use in collecting and storing the balls while on the tennis court and for transporting the balls to and from the tennis court.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,371,950 and 5,294,161 to Stap concern a box-like container which enables the player to retrieve balls on the ground without bending over. The mechanism of ball retrieval involves a pair of parallel rods located on the bottom of the container, and spaced apart a distance slightly less than the standard diameter of a tennis ball. The ball is retrieved by positioning the container above the ball, and pressing downwardly, causing the ball to squeeze between the rods and thereby enter upwardly into the container. Balls can be removed from the top of the container by first removing a closure lid.
In the manufacture of products of relatively low cost, shipping charges become a significant factor in the economic viability of the product. The box-like tennis ball retrieval/storage container of Stap's design, if shipped in its fully assembled state, would occupy considerable space and thereby incur substantial freight charges. Accordingly, the container is fabricated in a manner such that the component parts can be compactly packaged for assembly by the purchaser. In particular, Stap's container is comprised of four side panels and a removable lid panel, all of molded plastic construction, which can be compactly stacked for packaging. The two ball-receiving rods which constitute the bottom extremity of the container are inserted into mating receiving sockets during assembly of the container.
Since tennis ball storage/retriever units are carried and manipulated by the player during extensive periods of use, it is desirable that the unit be of minimal weight. In those instances where the ball storage/retriever unit contains a closure lid, the lid not only adds weight to the unit but obscures the player's vision of the entrance rods on the bottom of the container. The lid, when of removable construction, represents a component apt to become lost during use. From a manufacturing standpoint, the lid, which represents one of the five confining panels of the container, constitutes a significant proportion of the overall amount of plastic material required for fabrication.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a closure mechanism for a container that holds tennis balls.
It is another object of this invention to provide a closure mechanism as in the foregoing object which contributes very little weight to the container.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a closure mechanism of the aforesaid nature which does not obscure vision of the interior of the container.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a closure mechanism of the aforesaid nature which is non-separable from the container.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a closure mechanism of the aforesaid nature which is easy to use and of simple, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.